


Call for me - Run off The Mill

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [31]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bell Magic, Blood Magic, Blood and Torture, Enchanted Item's, Friendship, Murder, Other, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: When visiting an Uncle of theirs in preparations to Yuuko and Takeshi's marriage Yuuri felt some nasty energy. So asking around and looking about he discovered a magically hidden Mill, and a boy in need of being saved.





	Call for me - Run off The Mill

**Author's Note:**

> Day 109 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> The second Mill story. This time Yuuri's version of events.
> 
> Feel free to come by [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) if you want to ask me something, leave me a message or have any ideas for the story and what you want to know.

He had felt the energy long before they had even been anywhere near the town. It had felt like his lunch had tried to crawl back up. And he would have probably thought it was that had he not skipped lunch that afternoon in favor of a nap. It had only taken him two days to pinpoint from what direction it came as it had a tendency to come and go, plus it was clearly being hidden. 

So he snuck out one night, using his cloak, and went out into the woods to track it down. Takeshi had offered to go along, but as the whole point of this trip was to introduce him to the family, and people were used to Yuuri disappearing from time to time, that was shot down quite fast. Yuuri had not expected to find a complete area of the woods laced with spells to divert who ever was not welcomed in an opposite direction. He hated those spells, especially if they had marker points to get through it that were blood activated. 

It took him nearly two whole days to get around it and only because he had caught a Blood mage using it. The images he saw when he snuck in would haunt him for years. He stayed for as long as he could, wanting to get the visiting mage on his way out. The woman never knew what hit her the moment she was out of the protective circle of the enclosure. And Yuuri made certain any other mage visiting would know what was up ahead, other than what they were expecting. He then ran back to the Inn from his uncle and after sneaking into the family house that was behind the stables of the main property he woke Takeshi and Yuuki and told them his plan. 

They set out the next morning after breakfast, reaching the marking where Yuuri had let the remains a little before noon. When they reached the Mill everything was silent and a quick feel told them that the Mage was inside. They said down to eat some lunch but made certain to never leave the protectiveness of their cloaks. Being this deep into the woods meant that you'd lose sunlight way earlier than in the fields, so it wasn't for long that night was rolling in. 

After sending Yuuko and Takeshi to the back of the Mill to release the boy from his cage, Yuuri took a bee-line to the front, making his presence known. The last thing he had expected was to be pounded at by some large monster. He quickly pulled his cloak on again, but it didn't stop the beast to know exactly where he was. Seems the Mage was good in using configuration magic and he'd need to break it before he could do anything else. He sensed out for what ever spell the Mage was using and was shocked to find out that the base form was that of a dog. Not only that, this shape came natural to the animal. There were some other spell that bound them to the Mage but those were pretty easily to get rid off. He slipped his hand in his satchel and found the vial he needed. 

Coating his hands with the stuff wasn't as easy, as he'd normally do something like that standing still and, not while dancing about an open field trying to draw a pattern with his feet, avoiding being caught by a ten feet tall Something. Finally he had his hands coated properly and knew enough of the bound on the dog to know how to break it. He pulled up the symbol his great grandfather had taught him years ago, the one embroidered in all the item's he'd made over the years. He drew it in the center of the pattern. For one moment the dog/monster froze up. Giving Yuuri just enough time to slip under them and push his hands against the bound. It looked like the dog was wearing a collar for a second before it broke in the same moment the pattern dissipated releasing the dog. 

The change was instantaneous. Instead of having this presence of killing him, the monster looked almost docile. Still it refused to change back in their dog form though. 

Before Yuuri could wonder why that, he felt a spell being charged. One look at the Mill showed him the Mage had shown up to the fight.Probably felt something tug at the spell around the dog, Knowing he needed the away from Takeshi and Yuuri though so he does what he does best. He surprises the Mage by tossing back his hood and stepping in view. By the look on the guy's face he had indeed not expected somebody like Yuuri. 

"Well, well, seems it's a little baby Mage. If you think you can come here and disrupt me, you are truly a simple child." Yuuri can feel the spell the Mage sends at him, and simply deflects it. 

He doesn't even move to do so. This goes on for several more spells till finally understanding dawns on the Mage's face. Yuuri waits for the look of fear they usually get when confronted with him, but instead this Mage get's an almost frantic look on his face.

"Oh. I'm glad I called back that mutt. It would have been a waste to have you torn limb from limb. He does like to scatter it's targets around" The Mage licks their lips at those words. "Not that I would not have gotten pleasure out of that. I'm fairly simply pleased." 

Yuuri glances at the dog, still looking it's monstrous self. Maybe he hadn't gotten the bound of, or there had been a second one he hadn't known. Instead of finding a bound he clearly sees the beast give him a wink. Damn, the beast is only pretending to still be under the bound. Which means the Mage had not even bothered to sense about, and that also meant he could keep them not noticing what was going on around the Mill. 

The blow that did hit him still took him by a bit of a surprise. It took all his willpower to prevent it was only a small hit, instead of the one that would leave a serious bruise. This hit was one of many the Mage tried at him and he was starting to struggle to keep them from landing and setting his plan in motion. He led the Mage in a dance around the ground to get an other pattern established, but the mage was far more erratic in his actions than any Yuuri had ever faced before. Not only that but he didn't even try to avoid getting hit by what ever Yuuri sent to him. 

The speed the man had to jump on him when Yuuri's foot slipped and he nearly lost his balance. One moment the man was a few steps away the next he had Yuuri's face in a dead grip and was pulling him close. Why was Yuuri feeling so lightheaded, almost as if he wanted to sleep. When the Mage took in a deep breath, quite literally pulling the air from Yuuri's longs, Yuuri pulled up one of the few attack spells he had mastered and placed his hand against the man's chest forcing the spell out. 

The mage took a few steps back, yet unlike what Yuuri expected to happen he didn't stumbled over, he straightened his back and grinned at Yuuri. Yuuri though had used the moment to sense the man a bit better and realized how horribly badly prepared he was. This Mage had spells riddled all over his body, spells designed to collect power. The man had made his body in a container. Making him able to absorb any spell directed at him. 

Understanding there was only one way to win this fight he looked at the dog. Without asking though the dog went for the Mage, something the man had not expected. The fight was brutal and if Yuuri had even looked at it he would have seen things that would have scared him. He was to busy to draw out a particular pattern though, and he was forcing his mind to derive a plan to get the mage in it. He gets pulled out of his concentration when he hears the load thud. The mage had done something to hurl the dog right against the building, leaving them in a broken mess on the floor. 

The Mage and him go at each other again, this time though Yuuri makes certain that the spells and Magic he let's out are exactly what he wants it to be. And it is soon the Mage is really overly confident as he never once suspects anything till it's too late. He sets one foot inside Yuuri's pattern and the protective circle the mage carried snaps, leaving him to deal with all the spells on his body to counter-react. Yuuri uses the same moment to jump into the circle and say the final command. 

All his magic the Mage had previously absorbed came jerking out through every part of those spells, causing the Mage's body to twist and concord in unimaginable ways. The body slams lifeless onto the ground. he wants to check up on the dog but as he doesn't want any more surprises he pushes the body over with his foot. There is no doubt this Mage will do no more harm. 

Yuuri turns away from the body and runs over to the dog. If Yuuri could not feel the powers still surging in the body he might even mistake them for dead. They look horribly injured, yet there is no blood. Leaving Yuuri to wonder what to do, never being taught anything for a situation like this. So he does what he thinks is right, he wraps his arms around the dogs head and just let his power feed the air. 

A cold nose against his cheek makes him jerk up. And he finds himself looking at a dog not much unlike his own, except bigger. When the dog catches his eyes opening they start to bark. Making Yuuri's inside tingle so much he starts to giggle. The dog seems to be alright. He hugs them a bit closer, wishing the dog all the luck in the world. Wondering if his parents would mind him taking a second one.

But before he can offer the dog his house as home, there is a sudden pang to his senses. People just broke in through the bubble around the Mill. And they are approaching, approaching fast. Yuuri realizes that as much as he would want to he is in no condition to fight any more, so he turns to the Mill and calls for his friends. They run out almost at once, and they start to run towards the edge of the clearing. Yuuri though notices the dog not coming along, and when he calls for it he's given a calm look. The dog is making it easier for them to get away. Who ever is coming must go through them first.

They use the cover of the woods to get back to the back side of the building. There they await an unpleasant surprise, the boy they had gotten out was no longer sitting where they had ask him to stay. Figuring he must have gotten scared of by any surge in power, they assumed he ran deeper into the woods away from the Mill. So they set off in that direction, hoping to find him.

Still by dawn they had yet to find him and not being able to carry themselves with much poise anymore they struggle to get back to the inn. They are waited by Yuuri and Yuuko's aunt who tells them that they look like a mess. Ordering them to stay in for the day. Something they gladly accept. By evening the whole place starts to buzz as apparently a large group had settled into the inn. Their uncle, decides it is probably safer for them to be going home than to mingle with such a crowed, sends for a carriage to take them home. It takes them weeks to find out that they had been sheer meters away fro the warrior company led by Victor Nikiforov. Both Yuuko and Yuuri are disappointed by not having been able to meet the man.

**Author's Note:**

> All ages in this Au are kept in the order as the canon ages. So Seung is 13, Yuuri is 16, Takeshi 17 and Yuuko 18 in this story.  
> ps all shirts mentioned in this AU are btw alike to medieval Tunic shirts. They are my favorite type of shirts.  
> pps Chingu is the name Seung gave Makka while at the Mill, it means friend in Korean.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
